


Губка поддержки, швабра без костей и прочие говорливые друзья уборщика Ливая

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Crush, Some Humor, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Когда рядом появлялся уборщик, Эрвин слышал разговоры предметов и гадал: неужели я сошел с ума?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	Губка поддержки, швабра без костей и прочие говорливые друзья уборщика Ливая

**Author's Note:**

> Подзадержавшаяся зарисовка по мотивам арта [«Губка поддержки»](https://twitter.com/ackermantihora/status/1342537168422629377) от Mantihora. Лучше поздно, чем никогда!

Школа — это ад. Так говорили молодые учителя, выпустившиеся на два-три года раньше Эрвина. Тот не верил, но, как выяснилось, зря. Возможно, всему виной забитые учебные расписания, от которых крыша вчерашних выпускников педфака улетала в небеса. А, возможно, что здесь творилась чертовщина.

Когда поблизости возникал уборщик, вокруг начинала болтать вся утварь. Губка, тряпка для доски. Принесенные швабра, ведро и даже коробка с порошком. Болтала бутылка без этикетки, в которую наливаются моющие средства. Эрвин покрывался холодным потом каждый раз от нытья мопа, когда его возили по полу. Ни Майк, ни Нанаба не слышали разговоров предметов, хотя уборщик мыл и у начальной школы, и у психолога. Вместо путных объяснений оба посоветовали растрепанному другу прекратить рвать жилы в школе и взять больничный. Мол, историческое образование без него не рухнет. Счастливчики! Они не слышали бас ведра, на все лады распевавшего гимн школы, — от этого стыла кровь! А меж тем уборщик по имени Ливай — тихий, скрытный, общение с которым ограничивалось обычным «здравствуйте-до свидания» — происходящего будто не замечал, хотя все предметы обращались к нему и только к нему. Эрвин уж начал всерьез думать, что повредился умом, специфически зациклившись на знакомце в синей униформе… Но однажды все встало на свои места.

Конец рабочего дня. Прикрыв рукой рот, Эрвин чах над документами, но сердцем внимал завывающему мопу и ведру. Последнее с энтузиазмом читало гангста-рэп. Ливай спиной двигался от окна к двери, трудился неспеша, водил шваброй и так и эдак, очень вдумчиво протирал углы.

— Учитель на тебя пялится, — внезапно четко произнесло ведро.

Моп замолчал. Ливай резко обернулся, даже закрутились волосы на макушке! Отвести взгляд вовремя не получилось — но это не важно. Важно то, что он услышал эти слова! Уборщик все слышит!

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Эрвин.  
— Просто почувствовал, что на меня смотрят, — ответил Ливай хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом.

Наверное, волшебник? Ну а что. Проныра-уборщик, тихий, низкий, заставляет болтать с собой всю утварь. Быть может, за счет недостатка в росте мироздание одарило его магической силой? Интересно, чем он занят после работы? Заставляет левитировать предметы? Ох, Эрвин питал слабость ко всему необычному. И испытывал огромное облегчение от того, что голоса появились не из-за стремительно развившейся шизофрении.

Сама собой появилась легкомысленная улыбка. Ливай вылупился на нее, вся утварь напряженно ожидала продолжения разговора.

— Люблю смотреть, как вы работаете, — Эрвин встал из-за стола, незнамо зачем взяв в руку губку для доски. — Вы не спешите и все делаете качественно. Приятно.  
— Спасибо.

Ливай глядел на него задрав голову, и легко было заметить небольшой румянец на бледном лице. Ни дать, ни взять потерянная диснеевская принцесса. Эрвин подошел ближе, чтобы как следует рассмотреть растерянную физиономию.

— Я считаю, что ваша работа тоже важна, ничуть не меньше моей, ведь...  
— Ливай, — вдруг запищала взятая с собой губка, — у него такие нежные руки!  
— ... и дети, и я много времени проводим здесь...  
— Хозяин... Пожалуйста... Не сжимайте меня так! — сдавленно возмутилась швабра.  
— ... и нам очень приятно заниматься в чистоте, — с трудом закончил Эрвин, гордый тем, что не сбился.

Взгляд Ливая был прикован то ли к ширинке Эрвина, то ли к полу, и никак не поднимался выше.

— Тебе обязательно надо пригласить его на свидание! — продолжала верещать губка.  
— Заткнись, — отчетливо сказал раскрасневшийся Ливай.  
— Что? — подыграл Эрвин. Он ведь не должен ничего слышать.  
— Что? Я-я в том смысле, что это очень приятно, мистер Смит.

Как школьник он вцепился в свою швабру, та ойкнула. Такой стресс! Эрвин внутренне усмехнулся, наслаждаясь секундами чужого стыда. Сейчас надо сказать... Настал момент признаться в подслушивании говорливых друзей, как вдруг губка возмутилась:

— Да хватит ходить вокруг да около!  
— И правда, хозяин, ведь сколько можно использовать мой черенок? Он не железный! — отомстила швабра.

То есть?

От догадки сердце пропустило удар. Все вокруг загыгыкало и засмеялось. У Ливая остановилось дыхание, он мучительно долго смотрел вниз. Так и не поднимая глаз, он силился что-то сказать, но хлопал ртом как рыбка. «Да он гей! — произнес про себя Эрвин и сильнее стиснул губку-болтушку. — Причем влюбленный в меня!»

— Произошел троллинг, — вынесло вердикт ведро.

О, нет. Если сейчас сказать, что Эрвину все отлично слышно, то это фиаско. Надо как-то сгладить ситуацию...

— Не смущайтесь так сильно.  
— Извините, у меня дела, — нашелся со словами Ливай.

Мазнув взглядом на прощанье, он грубо пихнул моп со шваброй на уборочную тележку и двинулся к выходу. Мокрые колесики оставляли след на сухом немытом полу. В недоумении Эрвин провожал взглядом удалявшуюся компанию. Неужели все?

— Буду рад видеть вас в следующий раз, — попрощался он, когда гости выкатились за порог.

Все еще розоволицый Ливай обернулся только для того, чтобы преувеличенно осторожно закрыть дверь. Эрвин же задумался, что теперь делать. Ему хотелось докопаться до сути, понять, почему предметы разговаривают — но как же после всего услышанного признаться в таком желании?

И он запихивал в себя швабру? Серьезно?


End file.
